1. Field of the Invention
A folding knife.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Knives in which one end of the blade is pivotally mounted to one end of the handle have been known for many years. The purpose of such a pivotal mounting is so that the knife blade may be folded into a recess in the handle, thus precluding accidents due to exposure of the sharp edge of the blade when the knife is not in use. Thus foldable knives such as pocket knives have evolved in design with various means being suggested to prevent unintentional exiting of the blade from the recess or slot in the handle. Thus the prior art has developed pocket knives with a back spring to hold the blade in position in the recess in the handle when not in use. Prior art on this configuration includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 589,738; 1,476,030; 1,828,121; 1,852,399; 1,942,220; 1,969,100; 2,010,744 and 2,162,654; and British Pat. No. 1,001,540.